Red Clouds and Silver Linings
by Starbucks1864
Summary: To Red John this is all a game, somebody has to lose...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I do not own the mentalist, so it would be great if you didn't sue me, thanks!

I can still see her standing there, you know. At the door, you could literally see the wheels turning in her head, deciding wether or not to let me inside, weighing the pros and cons on the tiny little brass scale inside her head that she keeps just for that very purpose. I wish that I could say that she was smiling, but she wasn't. She was crying, there seemed to be worlds and worlds of tears behing those eyes that could never quite decide if they wanted to be blue or green. Those tears were contagious you know, and long after I left I could feel them banging on the gatehouse of the fortress inside my head where I keep the Things I Do Not Want To Think About.

I see her like that sometimes, in the corner of my vision, when I let my guard down just enough to let my very favorite demon out into my thoughts. She'll creep out, and hide behind questions, or piles of memories. And when I least expect it, when I turn around, or open a cupboard, I will see her. She'll be in a group of people, or behind a bookcase, and when I blink, she will be gone. I suppose I could forget her, bury that particular memory in my mind until it all but dissapears. But you see, I do not deserve to forget. This is my fault. And I welcome the punishment. Anything I touch seems to get burned, so it stands to reason that the ashes will haunt me forever.

I'm intending to continue, but please review and let me know what you think, suggestions would be great! J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**I still don't own the Mentalist.**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick. _

Patrick Jane was late, and I was annoyed. I had called him half an hour ago and his phone had gone straight to voice mail. So now I was studiously watching the second hand tick its way around the face of my watch. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _Thirty one minutes late. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _Thirty two minutes late. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _

"You know, glaring at your watch wont make it tick any faster."

"Jesus!"

"Where?"

"Not funny Jane, you're half an hour late."

"Thirty three minutes actually, but who's counting?" he replied with a grin.

"Where were you?"

"Asleep."

I knew he was lying but I decided to let it go this time.

"So, I'm assuming someone's been murdered?"

"Wow, Jane with skills like those, no wonder you were so successful."

I knew that was a cheap shot, but I was angry, I was getting tired of making allowances for his mistakes.

"Ouch," he grimaced "guess I deserved that."

I went into automatic detective mode.

"Thirty-two year old female victim. Cause of death single gunshot wound to the temple. Point-blank range. Any theories? Jane? Jane?"

I turned around, looking for him, until I saw a blond head bent over the desk in the corner.

"Jane! Gloves!" I barked at him from across the room.

He turned around, holding a sheet of lined paper up with two fingers.

"_I wish I were dead." _Was scrawled across it in red ink.

"Suicide?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders "Maybe."

"Boss?"

I looked up. Van-Pelt was at the door.

"What?"

"We found relatives, she had three kids."

"Husband?"

She shook her head.

"Thanks Van-Pelt."

She nodded and turned around to join Rigsby and Cho as they canvassed the rest of the house.

"Why would she kill herself? She three kids to take care of." I asked Jane.

"Well," he replied "either she was incredibly selfish, incredibly sad, or she was murdered."

"Yeah, but which one?

"Lets go with murder, by far the most exiting."

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Nope, still not mine. **

"Murder, alright," she says. "then who exactly would you suggest we arrest?"

"Mm, what?"

I had been staring at a crack in the wall, it looked exactly like the west coast of Italy.

"Suspects, Jane!"

I landed back in reality with a thump.

"Meh, you CBI agents, so hung up on the details."

She sighed, and I could tell that she was annoyed.

"Ex-husband?" I asked.

"How do you even know that she was married."

"Look at her left hand, where the ring would-"

Just then a young man raced into the room.

"I-I killed her!"

"Who are you?" Lisbon asked him.

"I'm-I'm her son."

Cho comes in with Rigsby on his heels. He cuffs the kid and leads him out to the car.

"You have a right to remain silent, anything you say here will be misquoted and used against you. You have aright to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, an incompetent idiot will be appointed to you." I muttered to Lisbon.

She didn't smile but I can tell that she is laughing. On the inside at least.

"He he didn't do it you know."

"Jane! He confessed!"

I turn down the radio.

"Did you see him? He was shaking all over, kid was terrified." I explain to her.

"Why would he confess if he didn't do it?"

"Uh, probably because he doesn't want to leave for collage in a body bag?"

"Fine." She says. "I'll play, what do we do now?"

I grin.

"We find out who he's protecting."

**Ok, so it gets more exiting in the next two chapters. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Still. Not. Mine**

It is very, very early. And I am very tired. And I have to get up. Now. And just as I'm about to get up the phone rings. I check the caller ID. Jane.

"Somebody better have died because if not then you are going to be a cold case very, very soon."

"Why aren't we cheerful this morning."

"What do you want Jane?"

"I need your help." he tells me.

"What could you possibly need help with at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Well, remember that kid yesterday?"

"Yes Jane that was _yesterday._"

"I can hear you rolling your eyes through the phone." he says.

"I think I found out who he's covering for."

"Jane, the kid _confessed_! His _fingerprints _were on the murder weapon!"

"So were yours."

I'm silent. He backtracks.

"Sorry, probably not the best way to get your help. Lisbon, if you help me we can catch the real killer in two hours!"

"Jane. Look, I have to be in court in an hour and a half."

"Well, you have five minutes. I'm outside your house."

"I'm driving."

**Ok, so that was short, but the next chapter will be longer! Reviews are awesome!  
**


End file.
